narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yachiru Uchiha
| image = | birthdate = July 4 | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 97 lbs | blood type = AB | hometown = Yamagakure | homecountry = Land of Mountains | affiliation = Land of Snow | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = Women of War | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Tsuna Uchiha (Brother) Seigetsu Uchiha (Cousin) | rank = | classification = Princess | reg = | academy = 12 | chunin = 15 | jonin = | kekkei = File:Sharingan Triple.svg.png | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | tools = }} is a young from the prestigious Uchiha Clan. She is the half sister of Tsuna Uchiha, and cousin to Seigetsu Uchiha. After serving under Yamagakure, the village which she hails from, completing numerous amounts of missions, she became an top class kunoichi among many rankings. Her great skills in Kyūjutsu have earned her great acknowledgment as . Her mother, a great queen in the Land of Snow, is getting older and has decided to pass Yachiru the reigns in a few years. With the combination of her archery and blood related blessing of her clan, these eyes have gotten her the . Alongside Unmakase Uzumaki the two luxurious women formed a team known as the Women of War — an organization completely composed of women that have participated in war, or something relatively close. Background Appearance A light-skinned kunoichi, Yachiru's complexion follows suit of her mother rather than her father. After getting fit for a dress, it was revealed that she stands at exactly five foot six inches, making her one of the shortest in her family. Her height however doesn't restrict her from standing out. She uses many of her abilities to show the rest of her clan that she is exactly equal as they are. A beauty, rare among the women of her clan, Yachiru does't allow her appearance define her. She strongly believes that the appearance of someone is just a way to manipulate their first impressions that they have on you. Even then, with her saying been said, she contradicts herself and keeps herself up quite well. Slim and sexy framed, Yachiru is fit to be the mistress of any and every man. Her pupils are a shining light colored rose quartz, looking pink to say the least. Staring into her eyes, is like staring into a future full of eternal wealth. Jewels, gold, and bills alike are what seen through these expensive eyes of Yachiru. She bears eyes that any seductress only pray on their knees for. A godly feature that only a few are blessed with. Seigetsu and Tsuna have both commented that Yachiru may be able to kill a man with just a glance of her eyes. Her father thought that the two were referring to her Sharingan, though they were truly referring to the fact that she can potentially infatuate a man and manipulate them to her liking. Tsuna however also added that Seigetsu was just an idiot who would fall for such a trick, and those that are like him too are idiots. To finish her physical appearance, is her frolicking purple hair, that flows in the wind like the flow of water in a river. Her hair is thick and rich and has never been exposed to unnatural chemicals such as gel or grease. Not once has the hair gotten tangle, no matter how much she doesn't attend to it, it has never been anti-presentable. In the shining sun, her hair illuminates like glitter on the brightest of faces. Yachiru's hair can not take on a different style other than being laid straight down with her bangs. They have tried cutting it, but it just grows back. They have tried flattening it, but it just puffs back up. Many of the young children in Yamagakure have begged Yachiru to play in her hair. Due to her loving nature, she just can't deny. Yachiru wears a high ruffled collared trench-coat that transforms into a skirt near her thighs. She refers to this unusual uniform as a trench-skirt. Along the front of the unique uniform, are double buttons which allows her to button it tightly or loosely depending on ow she's feeling. At the end of the skirt portion of the uniform is the unique puffy ruffle that lies on the collar. Around her slim and detailed waist, is a black belt that rests within the belt loops, with the support of a pink heart shaped belt buckle which keeps the belt together. Her gloves also bear this same ruffle design, along with her boots. On her legs are white leggings, which Seigetsu demanded were mandatory she wore if she wished to continue wearing such a short skirt. Around her neck is a large purple bow with the symbol of the Women of War on it. To top her outfit off, she wears a white dominantly white hat with a black bill. Like the bow, it also bears the symbol of the Women of War. Her overall appearance has been compared to many different things. An angel sent by the highest god. A beauty lost in the wrong universe. And finally, the most notorious of all, a goddess. Her sweet and innocent face is said to know no evil. The face of a frail child, that would be lost without proper guidance. Yachiru has many different "faces" (appearances) for the occasion set out at hand. Each, beautiful and breath taking in their own way. Personality Abilities Kyūjutsu A mistress in the art of archery, Yachiru shocked her entire family with this unusual set of abilities. As a young child, she had never picked up any weapon other than a bow. The bow which she made herself, . How she made it and what it's made of is completely unknown, though from what is known, it's an extremely powerful bow that many have tried. Yachiru's kyūjutsu have been compared to things in a legend. Her great skills in the field have earned her the epithet . This epithet refers to her ability to have supposedly never missed a target, hitting them in the way that she sees fit. Missing a target is completely unacceptable, as it would be a disgrace to the name given to her by the people. Her pull back power, aim, and targets are always on point. She has a self-rule which is, if she misses a target, she must hit five hundred more. Extremely versatile in kyūjutsu, Yachiru is able to divert arrows she has shot with other arrows to make them go in a different direction. Along with the many different bows she posses, Yachiru is one of the rare type of archer's that appearance once in every generation. These arrows range from many different types, some being extraordinary that the shinobi world has never witnessed, and elemental arrows. These arrows have all been created by Yachiru herself, and are feared among many of her enemies. During Yamagakure's civil War, the opposing forces were all given strict orders to retreat when she draws one of he unique arrows. *'En' (円, "Circle"): This unique and bizarre arrow is very different from any arrow known to man. The head of the arrow is curved which allows the arrow to turn when it travels allow it's path, allowing her to hit targets whom attempt to maneuver. Because most arrows travel down a linear path, En is something to be described as unavoidable depending on how she fires it from her bow. Unlike her other arrows, this specific beauty isn't as powerful. It's main purpose is to wound the target so that she is able to go in for the finishing blow with a more powerful arrow. *'Ha' (破 "Destruction"): *'Haou' (破王 "Lord of Destruction"): *'Kiba' ('牙 "Fang"): Relationships Zenjou Yachiru possess a special kind of love for Zenjou, that is rare amongst many women. While she is low key sadistic, her smile when around Zenjou is not a fake. In fact when around him, she finds herself lost for words. In their youth, Yachiru would go along with Seigetsu to Seigetsu and Zenjou's play dates, and follow behind the two. They were the lights that brightened her day, not including Tsuna. Yachiru found herself attached through Zenjou due to his capabilities in the art of archery known as Kyūjutsu. She admires his skills and ability to wield a big bow, that when she sees him in action, it's like watching a majestic swan walk across the stage. The young Uchiha won't let a fly hurt him, and surely not another woman. If she catches someone flirting with Zenjou, she draws her bow ready to take them down. Trivia *Yachiru went under various different "new pages" before the author finally decided on a decent name. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Clan